1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technology of displaying a display component (UI component) to instruct an execution command of a function which can be provided by an application installed in a device. For example, there is known a technology in which, when a user selects one of a plurality of icons disposed on a home screen, the display is switched to an initial screen of an application corresponding to the selected icon and a start button to instruct the execution command of the function provided by the application is displayed on the initial screen.
However, in the technology of the related art, in a case where the user instructs the execution of the function which can be provided by the application, the user first selects an icon corresponding to the application on the home screen, and then the display is switched to the initial screen corresponding to the application. Thereafter, the start button displayed on the initial screen is necessarily pressed to make an operation. Therefore, there is a problem in that operational efficiency for the user is degraded.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium through which operational efficiency can be improved when the user instructs the execution of a function realizable in a device.